PASIÓN E INTRIGA
by Rosalie17
Summary: Óscar y André viven intensamente su amor, sin embargo una mafia internacional, es descubierta de manera casi casual por el regimiento B. Una misteriosa condesa, un peligroso asistente, serán las conexiones para desenterrar, un enriquecimiento ilícito, en el que estaría involucrada, una de las más poderosas e importantes familias de Francia.
1. Chapter 1

PASIÓN E INTRIGA

PARTE 1

Los rayos del sol, se filtraron entre las cortinas…. el aire fresco de la mañana acarició sus cuerpos entrelazados desde la noche anterior… Aquellos momentos habían sido un despliegue de pasión y ternura… la oscuridad de la alcoba de Óscar, había sido testigo de susurros, de promesas y juramentos de amor…

El primero en despertar, fue el hermoso André, feliz por la noche exquisita… sonrió al sentir aquel cuerpo suave, junto al suyo…

Un beso tierno en la frente de su amada, logró que esta abriera los ojos…

Buenos días amor… A pesar de ser cuidadoso con el tono, su voz, arrulló a Oscar…

Me encanta que me llames así… te amo ….

Te amo más….

Mmmmm no, no, no …. Yo te amo más..

André sonrió por esa terquedad, muy conocida por él…

Bueno. ¿empatados?...

Empatados….

Óscar miró esos labios que tanto placer le daban, se acercó y los besó… otro beso más. Aquel perfume masculino la embriagaba, no lo pudo evitar y apasionada lo abrazó….

No quiero levantarme…. Voy a decirle a Dagout que me reemplace … que no me dejaron salir de mi habitación…

Por mí… nos quedamos para siempre aquí… pero si tu padre me descubre…. Soy hombre muerto. O quizás… se le ocurra quitarme la espada…

¿Tu espada? ¿Qué, cosas dices André? ¿te desarmará, para luego torturarte? Lo más seguro es que te mate…

La miró atónito - Que bueno que lo dices… me siento más tranquilo.

Debemos ser cuidadosos… Vigilaremos nuestras armas.

Óscar… no me refiero a la espada con la que practico… - Entonces? - Respondió curiosa- Me refiero a ESTA espada…. André se había destapado al decir esas palabras-

NOOOOOO! eso NO! – ¿Espada? - yo la llamaría – LA VARA MÁGICA- Lo miró intensamente mordiéndose los labios - quiero que la uses conmigo todos los días

André sonrió complacido y orgulloso. –¡como ordene mi comandante! - y alegre la besó apasionadamente..

Con esfuerzo, se levantaron para empezar las faenas del día. Había mucho que hacer, pasar revista a los soldados, revisar las mercaderías decomisadas. André salió sigiloso hacia su habitación, se aseó, y completamente limpio bajó a desayunar…

La nana, ya los esperaba con el desayuno servido….

André, te veo muy contento hoy, dormiste muy bien…

Buenos días abuela, si digamos que hace un mes que descanso perfectamente….

Eso me alegra, ahora sí vas a prestar más atención a tus deberes muchacho… sobre todo con mi niña… no la pierdas de vista…

Abuela Óscar y yo ya no somos unos niños… además recuerda que si me enlisté al ejército es para seguir protegiéndola, hasta de ella misma..

Eso está bien… cuando pienso en ese lugar lleno de soldados toscos y hostiles, se me pone la piel de gallina… puede pasar cualquier cosa…. Volteó hacia la puerta…- ¿Qué pasará con mi niña? ¿Por qué no bajará?...

Ya lo hará, hoy hay mucho que hacer….

¡Buenos días, Nany! - André. – una mirada cómplice se escapó del rostro de Óscar-

Buenos días Óscar- aquí tienes tu desayuno- otra mirada traviesa

Desayunen todo, para que tengan energía todo el día… No quiero que dejen nada.. Replicó la Nanny..

No te preocupes, voy a recuperar fuerzas…

Mi lady ¿no descansó bien anoche?

Al contrario Nany, hace un mes que lo hago placenteramente…. Un nuevo brillo se veía en sus ojos, zafiros y esmeraldas se encontraron… André la miró, deseoso…

Se distrajeron tanto, que no se percataron que, para la Nany, no pasaban desapercibidas las palabras de Óscar… ¿qué se traen estos dos? – una ligera y antigua sospecha se asomó a la mente de la abuela… por las puras no son todos esos años… - que casualidad mi niña… André me dijo algo muy parecido hace un momento-

Abuela, estamos bien-

Nany, todo muy rico, André de prisa, no podemos llegar tarde-

Si, Óscar-

Lady Óscar ¡muchacho tonto! LADY Óscar… reprochó la Nany, levantando su cucharón

¡Ya abuela !

Ya en camino, los dos enamorados y amantes cabalgaron juntos hacia las barracas… Al llegar, Alain les dio el encuentro …

¡Buenos días comandante Jarjayes! …André.

Alain .. respondió André

¡Buenos días Alain! Te veo un poco molesto..

Si comandante, acaban de llegar artículos decomisados del mismo contrabandista y copias de ese libro pecaminoso

¿El mismo de la vez anterior? Preguntó André.

Si, ese libro pornográfico. A propósito, falta una copia de la mercancía pasada.

Sé dónde está, no debes preocuparte por eso… contestó Óscar, algo nerviosa.

Siguieron caminando hacia el almacén, sin embargo, al escuchar esas palabras, André la había mirado preocupado…- ¿Sabe dónde está? ¿Porque no lo trae? pensó. -

André debes leer ese libro. Es muy didáctico. – rió, Alain.-

Parece que tú, ya lo conoces de memoria… respondió André divertido con la idea.

Jajaja! Más o menos… tenemos que verlo de todas maneras para asegurarnos que es idéntico al anterior….

Llegaron al lugar los tres militares, donde Francoise Armand los esperaba… - Mi comandante! aquí está la mercancía decomisada a ese pornográfico. No sólo escribe, sino también fabrica objetos estimuladores de mujeres y varones.

Todos miraron a la mesa, ahí se encontraban, bien ordenados objetos destinados al placer, falos, falos con doble terminación… y al medio un libro curioso, era de puros dibujos….

Hay que abrirlo, señores… yo lo haré. Óscar se sonrojó ligeramente, Armand la miró preocupado, Alain, rió y André miró serio los objetos… había visto uno parecido, en un lugar… tal vez me confundo, pensó… quizás..

Para suerte de los varones, la primera imagen era, con unos trazos bien definidos, una mujer arrodillada delante de un hombre de pie, ambos desnudos… ella cogía su masculinidad con su mano y su boca, saboreándolo con gusto, mientras él, con el rostro contraído cogía los cabellos de la mujer entre sus manos…

Óscar, pasó rápidamente a la segunda hoja… la misma imagen, sólo que esta vez, él tenía la cabeza hacía atrás, con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta….

-Si se pudiera, escucharíamos gritos - murmuró Alain, mirando de reojo a Óscar….

\- Ya casi no se ve el miembro de él… dijo Armand sorprendido

\- Comandante, si continúa ojeando, se dará cuenta que es la misma pareja, haciendo lo mismo cambiando ligeramente… y si coge el libro y pasa las hojas rápidamente, claramente se mueven…-

Es suficiente… ¿hay varias imágenes así? -

Si comandante, es la misma pareja, pero en otra pose con la misma técnica-

Alain, es una copia del libro anterior, estoy segura, este sujeto lucra con obscenidades.-

Así es, sin autorización… parece un manual para las chicas de la taberna. -

Bien, vaya con Armand Francois y traiga los objetos anteriores. Debemos inventariar, para emitir un informe.

Espere, mi comandante. ¿qué pasará con el libro anterior? ¿No se lo va a incluir en el inventario?

Por supuesto, Grandier, lo incorporaré mañana…

Minutos más tarde, Óscar y André, continuaban en la sala de objetos decomisados… André se había percatado que ella miraba nerviosa los objetos y el libro.

¿Qué ocurre mi amor? Le preguntó acariciándole el rostro

No es nada, André, sólo que….

Vamos, dímelo Óscar.

Ella se sonrojó – es que -

André la abrazó tiernamente, miró esos ojos azules, y con la boca ligeramente abierta, la besó… otro beso en la frente…

Tus ojos son hermosos, tienen ese verde de mis sueños; Grandier. Vamos a continuar catalogando…

Óscar - Sin soltarla de su abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos, susurró con infinita ternura. - ¿quieres intentarlo?

Óscar se quedó en silencio; como siempre, André había leído sus pensamientos, como si estuvieran escritos para sus ojos. Alzó sus zafiros, lo miró, enamorada - ¿Quieres hacerlo? …Lo que vimos en el libro…. A mí, me gustaría-

El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban con rapidez, los regresó a la realidad – Comandante, aquí está lo solicitado- Alain y Armand colocaron los objetos en la mesa… todos son para satisfacer…- Con una mirada pícara, Alain se dirigió a André- quizás quieras probar algunos, te distraerían bastante bien…-

-Jjajaja! No los necesito, pero las señoritas que frecuentas pueden utilizar alguno para un cambio de roles contigo, que lo lijen bien, tiene astillas…

Armand, sonrió maliciosamente, Alain por su parte, lanzó un pequeño puñete al brazo de su amigo ojiverde…

-Graciosito- exclamó

¡Basta con eso! Terminen de catalogar todo. Estaré en mi oficina-

¡Si, comandante! se escuchó al unísono-

Lanzando una última mirada al hermoso rostro de André, se dirigió hacia sus labores cotidianas…

Esa noche, en la mansión Jarjayes, Óscar se preparaba para dormir, había sido un día agotador, sin embargo, su hambre de él la mantenía despierta y esperando….se desvistió rápidamente y se puso el camisón… cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta….

¡Pensé que ya no ibas a venir! Mencionó besando sus labios.

Tu padre quizo hablar conmigo, tuve que ir….

De que hablaron- frunció un poco el ceño

Bueno, Óscar…- miró fijo a la comandante, Se preocupa por ti… y mucho. Sabes que siempre ha sido así, debo informarle cuando me lo pide…

Ah, es eso, suspiró aliviada… - pensé que había empezado a sospechar.- acarició aquel rostro masculino, que la seducía irremediablemente

Como hombre, me atrevo a decir que lo sabe, pero no le da importancia, no lo investiga, por eso, no tiene la certeza. - Respondió André luego de un tierno beso..

¡Que se ocupe de sus asuntos!¡Nosotros vamos a lo nuestro!

¡Como usted ordene mi comandante!- sin más palabras.. André la cargó sin dejar de besarla, suavemente la recostó en la cama y se recostó a su lado..- te amo- le dijo al oído;

también te amo, mi amor… André- Recorrió con su vista aquel cabello desordenado y oscuro como la uva negra, su rostro sensual, que, junto a su cuerpo esculpido, hacía voltear a todas las mujeres que lo veían pasar, las de la corte, las de las calles de París, las criadas de la casa...

Celosa, empezó a desvestirlo, le quitó el chaleco y desabotonó la camisa. Acarició deseosa, esos pectorales bien formados. Le quitó cada prenda. Sin poder contenerse, empezó a chupar un pezón, la aureola completa, abría su boca, quería, todo ese músculo firme y duro; mientras su mano izquierda se encargaba del otro… André gimió con esas caricias, le encantaba verla así, rendida por su deseo hacia él.

Rápidamente, desabrochó los botones de su camisón, mientras Óscar se ocupaba de su pecho, acarició aquella piel áurea y suave, que temblaba con cada toque de sus manos.

mi amor, no te detengas- le dijo con dificultad.

Las manos de Óscar acariciaron su espalda ancha, sus uñas se clavaron en su carne, su boca chupaba sus pezones, subió hasta su cuello, frotó sus labios en él, lamía sin cesar …. Cuidando de no interrumpirla, André la colocó encima de él …- Ah, si.., así, mi vida, te amo-

Óscar escuchaba aquellas frases de amor, mientras devoraba con ansias aquel cuerpo atlético, aquella piel bronceada.. Su sabor era exquisito - Eres.. eres.. – no pudo terminar la frase, los gemidos masculinos, ese cuerpo delicioso, sus caricias indiscretas, se lo impidieron. Haciendo un camino de besos bajó saboreando cada músculo, cada trozo de piel, sus manos acariciaban lo que su boca no podía besar…. Se detuvo en su vientre perfecto, esculpido por los años de trabajo, mordió esa carne. Sus manos continuaban explorando… de pronto, se incorporó.. André se sentó para besarla probando los labios de la mujer que amaba desde siempre… Te amo, André – lo besó con locura, perdida en su amor por él.

Cuando ya necesitaban aire, se separaron… La rubia bajó la mirada hacia su pantalón, André entendió y se recostó de nuevo, acarició sus senos provocando corrientes febriles en la rubia… Cada vez más hambrienta, óscar empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de André, sin dejar de mirar aquellas esmeraldas que la enamoraban con descaro, retiró cada prenda nerviosamente.

Ante ella, se mostraron poderosas, torneadas, adornadas por vellos oscuros hasta las rodillas, las largas piernas de su amigo de la infancia, gruesas, fuertes, masculinas…. No pudo más y acarició cada una, palpando cada centímetro, se agachó para morder y lamer esas columnas maravillosas. A cada toque, André gemía palabras de amor, pidiéndole que continúe…

soy tuyo Óscar, no pares- pudo decir cuando sintió que ella subía a sus muslos.

Nublada por la pasión, la comandante continuaba saboreando y acariciando con fuerza, cerca, a las estrechas caderas de André, abría sus manos completamente, quería coger todo, sin lograrlo, por amplitud de aquella carne. Una mezcla de frustración, desesperación y deseo se mezclaban en ella, esos muslos exquisitos la dejaban deseosa de más.. Admitió que nunca se cansaría de disfrutar de aquel cuerpo excitante del hombre que la conocía como la palma de su mano...

Quería mas.. se incorporó, miró el hermoso rostro que la observa con profundo amor, y sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas, le dijo – voltéate mi amor, por favor- André escuchó sorprendido, pero la obedeció de inmediato, era la primera vez que le pedía algo así.

Ese cuerpo tan bien formado, fue un regalo para su vista, tanto por detrás como por delante… Nuevamente se agachó, era hora de seguir deleitándose, su lengua, sus labios, sus manos, acariciaban extasiados a ese hombre, bello por fuera y por dentro. Llegó a la parte de atrás de su rodilla… se detuvo, escuchó a André decirle cuanto la amaba, que la deseaba. No lo pudo evitar y por un momento, recordó aquel libro, nadie lo sabía, pero ella había ojeado todo, tenía la copia, había imaginado a ambos, en cada figura que pudo mirar….

Sin poder esperar más, Óscar, empezó a mordisquear y lamer justo detrás de sus rodillas. André empezó a mover se lentamente y a gemir más fuerte, había descubierto un nuevo punto…

Luego de varios minutos con esas caricias, haciendo un camino de besos, subió hasta sus nalgas firmes, las cogió con las manos, las mordió, las lamió, hundió su rostro en cada una… se levantó un poco para mirarlo todo - quería hacer esto hace tiempo mi amor. - quiso seguir hablando, pero la amplia espalda de André, la atrajo. Hambrienta, subió nuevamente besando, acariciando.

André estaba sorprendido y gustoso, no sabía el placer que podía sentir por esos sitios explorados por Óscar, respiraba agitadamente, se mordía los labios para evitar gritar, sintió los pechos de Óscar contra su espalda… los besos de ella en su nuca, su cuello, su cara…. Era el momento.. se volteó de nuevo y la besó apasionadamente, su lengua se introdujo en su boca cálida y excitante… se levantó un poco y cogiéndola de las nalgas la atrajo hacía él, los pechos de Óscar llegaron a su cara. André los chupó, succionó, lamió; los dos y cada uno; sin soltar las nalgas trémulas de su amada.. Óscar se entregó al placer…

Desesperada, bajó de nuevo buscando el sexo masculino enorme y palpitante … lo observó por un momento…

\- No tengas miedo mi vida, se tu misma. - le escuchó decir.

Casi sin respirar, lo cogió con la manos, era suave y duro, cuidadosamente lo acarició….. André se arqueó hacia atrás, con un gemido.. La rubia sintió su sexo palpitar, ponerse húmedo, mientras seguía acariciándolo, escuchando a André mencionar su nombre, como si la vida se le fuera, en medio de esa deliciosa tortura… al verlo en ese estado, y de manera natural separó sus labios, sentía que había empezado a salivar..

Su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho, la rubia no se contuvo más, se agachó para lamerlo desde donde se forma su semilla hasta la punta…. El acto sobresaltó a André soltando otro grito más fuerte, asustado, se tapó la boca… había olvidado donde estaban.

Ese toque fue demasiado para ella, se incorporó, abrió más las piernas y sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, cogió ese enorme pedazo de carne para sentarse sobre él, introduciéndolo hasta el fondo. Se quedó así un momento, para sentirlo completamente, con la cabeza hacia atrás, respiró profundo para no perder la conciencia. André se tapó la boca con fuerza….si no lo hacía iba a despertar a todos.

Lentamente, para disfrutarlo, Óscar comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sintiendo en cada centímetro de su cavidad, como el sexo enorme de André se deslizaba dentro de ella… ambos gemían, el sudor y los fluidos, femeninos y masculinos, se mezclaban. Cada vez más extasiada, Óscar aceleró el ritmo….

André acariciaba sus pechos, su piel, vibraba a cada movimiento, a cada empuje de Óscar. Sin pensarlo, chupó su pulgar, mientras que, con la otra mano, seguía acariciando los senos de Óscar…

Ella seguía con su faena, cada vez más rápido, cuando sintió de pronto el pulgar húmedo de André en su clítoris…. Soltó un grito, pero se tapó rápidamente la boca, la angustia por el placer intenso se reflejaba en su expresión… André comenzó a frotarlo suavemente, pero con rapidez… Óscar, se desplomó sobre él, manteniendo su unión. Esa caricia, la había desarmado totalmente, empezó a llorar de placer. André retiró su mano y chupó dos de sus largos dedos, los llevó hacia su clitorís otra vez, para aumentar el placer de ella. La comandante empezó a moverse frenéticamente sobre él, gimiendo desesperada, una y otra vez, con la boca tapada. El miembro de André se hundía en ella, al ritmo que Óscar imponía. Su clítoris se endureció al máximo, bajo los dedos pecaminosos de su compañero, amante, hermano de la infancia…. una corriente deliciosa, comenzó desde ahí, aquel punto, el más sensible, empezó a palpitar profundamente, provocando oleadas de placer extremas en la rubia.

Sin dejar esa caricia, y en un abrazo suave, André la besó, para que sus gritos se perdieran en su boca, ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando, Óscar enloquecida, hundió sus uñas en sus hombros. empezó a moverse también manteniendo el ritmo, ambos se buscaban, se apretaban. Segundos después, sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de besarla, el ojiverde, llegó a la cima, su esencia caliente y espesa se derramó dentro de la mujer que amaba, la cavidad de óscar se estrechó, abrazó el miembro, ante ese empuje caliente, sintiendo, que sus almas se tocaban eternamente en ese momento sublime para ambos…

Ya casi sin fuerzas y poco a poco, sus respiraciones agitadas se calmaron, ella se quedó tendida sobre él… Embriagándose con su perfume… levantó la cabeza para mirarlo – te amo-susurró.

André sonrió y acercó su rostro a su oído, le contestó – yo te amo más -

Luego de una mirada de desaprobación que hizo reír a André, Óscar se dejó llevar por el sueño. André acarició sus cabellos y espalda. Mientras la abrazaba la acompañó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

PASIÓN E INTRIGA

PARTE II

La mañana comenzaba otra vez… los cuerpos entrelazados, las almas juntas, los espíritus reunidos uno al lado del otro, se habían movido suavemente durante el sueño…

Aún seguían abrazados, cuando Óscar se despertó, estirándose voluptuosamente…. Al lado de ella, respiraba con expresión de dulzura y satisfacción, aquel hombre que había devorado en la noche… -Aunque…- pensó nerviosa… me faltó una parte… sólo lo saboreé y me encantó… quiero probarlo… pero… - acercó su mano y le acarició su rostro enamorada.

André abrió los ojos pesadamente, sonrió al verla entre sus brazos…- ¿decías algo, mi amor? - la acarició dulcemente… Óscar, se ruborizó, se quedó en silencio… lo miró, perdida en el verde de sus ojos… André entendió, como siempre.

\- Quieres desayunar? ¿nos bañamos primero? -

\- Nos bañamos primero, respondió Óscar… -Bien, lo que tú digas- Se levantó, contento y se vistió. Con cuidado que nadie lo viera, fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Ya en la cocina, encontró a la Nany preparando el desayuno, la saludó con un beso en la frente.

\- Buenos días abuela-

\- Buenos día André, pronto estará listo todo, ¿sabes si se despertó mi niña?

\- Si, me pidió que llenara la bañera, desayunará después…

\- Oh, bien, hay agua caliente, lleva eso.

\- Perfecto.

André llenó las cubetas con agua caliente y subió hacia la habitación de Óscar. Al llegar, abrió la puerta indiscretamente, -No, debí tocar- pensó - tengo que ser cuidadoso, por ella-

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, vio a Óscar de espaldas, tensa. No lo dijo, pero se percató claramente que ella guardó rápido algo pesado en su cómoda. En silencio y extrañado vertió el agua en la bañera, puso las cubetas en el suelo, se acercó a ella, y la abrazó por detrás. -faltan algunas cubetas, no podré bañarme contigo, la abuela ya se despertó-

Besó un costado de su frente, había humedad en ella, - ¿Óscar, está todo bien?.-

Claro Grandier, ¿porque me lo preguntas?

Estas sudando, y hace algo de frío…- Le acarició el cabello

No es nada- se volteó y lo abrazó, besó sus labios lentamente, André respondió el beso con la misma ternura, sin embargo, él se sentía inquieto…

Llenaré de una vez la tina para que te bañes y bajes a desayunar.

Bien…

De reojo André vio que Oscar cerraba el cajón de su cómoda, poniendo la llave encima del tocador. -que ocultas, mi amor ¿acaso es algo malo, que no me lo quieres mostrar? - pensó preocupado.

El ojiverde terminó de llenar la tina con agua tibia, rápidamente bajó con las cubetas para guardarlas en la cocina… su desayuno estaba servido, por las energías perdidas, comió gustoso, levantándose para limpiar los restos. Nanny lo abordó:

André si ya terminaste, lleva estas camisas limpias a mi niña, guárdalas con cuidado… pregúntale si quiere el desayuno en su habitación…

Claro abuela, se los llevaré

Alegre, porque tenía una buena excusa para estar en su habitación, André subió corriendo hacia a la alcoba de Óscar, la puerta estaba cerrada, y esta vez, sí tocó despacio.

La encontró ya cambiada… -Mi amor, la abuela te mandó estas camisas, quiere saber si desayunarás aquí-

No, bajaré a desayunar, te veo en el establo para ir a las barracas, dame un beso-

Estoy ahí en un momento- le respondió André, luego de besar sus labios.

Luego de que Óscar, saliera de la habitación. André se acercó a la cómoda, guardo las camisas cuidadosamente, cerró el cajón y se incorporó, no era su intención, pero vio la llave. Sin poder evitarlo, una duda creció dentro de él -no es correcto- pensó

ella me ama, me dirá que guarda ahí- Decidido, caminó hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral, pero se detuvo, giró en sí mismo, ingresó de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ajena a lo que ocurría en su habitación, la comandante se alimentaba como todos los días.

Gracias Nany, estuvo todo muy rico, como siempre-

Gracias, mi lady ¿van a salir hoy a las barracas?

Si, recibiremos órdenes importantes del general Bouillé. Es probable que pernocte ahí por dos días, no te vayas a preocupar.

Si mi niña, cuídese.

Óscar se apresuró para llegar al establo, quería deleitarse con esa figura masculina, aquel cuerpo lleno de deseo, nunca se cansaría de gozar de él. Abrió la puerta del establo, y lo llamó - ¿André..., André? - miró a todos lados, no había rastros de él. -Qué raro, me dijo que estaría aquí- regresó a la casa rápido, al entrar se cruzó con Nany…

¿Nany, has visto a André?

No mi niña, desde que subió llevando tus camisas…

Si lo ves, dile que estoy buscándolo

Si mi niña, pero antes que pruebe mi nuevo cucharón, por hacerte esperar

Si no lo encuentro, yo misma lo golpearé…

Preocupada entró a la casa, estaba extrañada por esta repentina situación. – bueno no está por ningún lado, ni siquiera por los pasadizos, me falta su habitación – Pensó

Al pasar por la alcoba de André, vio la puerta cerrada, continuó caminando, pero una extraña sensación la invadió.

–No. Olvidé guardar la llave, por si acaso, alguien lo vaya a encontrar… no, mi André, pensaría mal si lo viera aquí en la mansión, peor aún, guardado en mi habitación… -

Entró sin más, en un rincón, vio la tina aún con agua - Me dijo que la vaciaría –pensó

\- ¿qué está pasando aquí? - casi molesta entró hasta el dormitorio…

André estaba allí, sentado en la orilla de su cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, la cabeza agachada, el chaleco abierto…

André! Te he estado buscando ¿te sientes bien?

No Óscar, no lo estoy, he cometido una falta, y por eso…

¿Qué? ¿Aquí en la habitación? ¿qué podría ser?

Busqué en tus cosas, perdóname, no pude esperar... No, no pude pasarlo por alto- Una vaga sonrisa amarga, se dibujó en sus labios; su tono era triste, con una pizca de enojo.

¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? ¿Porqué, no me lo pediste?

Porque, algo me decía que no me lo mostrarías…

¿Puedes decirme que es eso que tiene así?

Si Óscar- se volteó a mirarla

Óscar frunció el ceño sorprendida, al contemplar esos ojos hermosos. En realidad, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto podía darse cuenta, que había estado llorando…

Pero que…

André se levantó lentamente, con su mano derecha cogió un objeto escondido a su costado… -es esto-

Que…- Óscar enmudeció- no, no puede ser, como pudo darse cuenta… Claro, cuando entró con las cubetas - maldición… no-

El ojiverde tiró el objeto a la cama… era uno de los "juguetes" decomisados en las barracas.

André… yo

No soy suficiente para ti ¿verdad Óscar?

¡De que hablas! ¡No es así! ¡Te amo!

Sí, me amas. Pero, ¿te gusto tanto para esconder esto? Me haces el amor, vibras en mis brazos y aun así ¿lo necesitas?, sólo dilo Óscar- agachó la cabeza, si la seguía mirando, volvería a llorar.

¿Cómo te atreves? ¡no hables estupideces!

¡Sé sincera! Sólo eso me atrevo a exigir…

Óscar enmudeció, como podría explicarle… - no, no por favor- se repetía en su mente. Respiró hondo, tenía que calmarlo, estaba ocurriendo, lo que ella quería evitar…

Claro, no soy lo suficientemente atractivo. Es cierto, nunca me sentí así. Sólo soy un plebeyo normal que te ama hasta morir, que siempre te desea, que siempre está dispuesto… - habló con ira y dolor

Para con esto, André- La rubia intentó calmarse, sin conseguirlo del todo

Perdón por no estar a la altura de tus expectativas-

¡Ya basta!

Si claro.

Eres un hombre hermoso ¡me encantas! - Se acercó, para abrazarlo.

Perdóname si no te creo- Se alejó unos pasos, mientras lágrimas ardientes se asomaron por sus ojos. - Es la primera vez, que me pregunto si sería así si tuviese el atractivo de otro, no sé… quizás de un noble, quizás el conde Fersen.-

¿Qué tiene que ver él, en esto?

¿Piensas que no sé lo que sentías por él?

¡Eso ya pasó, hace mucho tiempo! ¡creí amarlo! interrumpió Oscar. - No se compara, en lo absoluto; a lo que siento por ti-

A pesar de la sinceridad de esas palabras, André ya no pudo contenerse - ¿Acaso tus ojos se embelesaron tanto, que ya no puedes encontrar suficiente belleza en nadie más?! ¿En qué piensas cuando hacemos el amor, Óscar? ¿Haces el amor conmigo? ¿me haces el amor a mí?

Una fuerte bofetada, fue el final de esa frase ... La miró con rabia y dolor

Siento haberla ofendido comandante, no volverá a ocurrir -

Lo lamento. -

No, Óscar, yo lo lamento, pretendí mucho, como un ingenuo… -

¡Basta! Adelántate a las barracas…

Bastante molesto, André se dirigió a la salida -ahí te lo explicaré, todo, mi amor-pensó la rubia, mientras lo veía alejarse.

Casi estaba fuera de la habitación, cuando se volteó -También, tienes el libro ¿verdad?

Óscar no respondió… callada, tembló por la expresión dolorosa de André, odiaba haberlo lastimado, mil veces se lastimaría ella primero; como aquella vez, que ofreció su vida al Rey a cambio de la de él.

Lo sabía, soy un imbécil por preguntar- Sin decir más, se marchó.

Óscar se sentó en la cama, llevando las manos a su cabeza, -no es lo que crees, mi amor, lo que quiero es... es…- agachó su cabeza para llorar en silencio.

Media hora más tarde, escuchó los cascos de un caballo, sabía quién era el jinete y mirando a través de su ventana, pudo distinguir claramente el uniforme que envolvía esa silueta arrolladora, que le quitaba el aliento. Era su asistente, rumbo a las barracas…

Se cambió rápidamente, resuelta a aclarar la situación. - Maldición, casi muero de placer ayer y tengo que escuchar esas idioteces…- Sin embargo, su expresión cambió al recordar la mirada de André, humedecida por el llanto… -sólo tú estás en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi alma, en mi deseo, no lo dudes, mi amor- No lo pudo evitar, y un par de lágrimas cayeron mojando las hermosas mejillas…

Dolido profundamente, André llegó a las barracas, al menos el haber estado a solas un momento, lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. Entró despacio, descendió del caballo, cogió las riendas y lo jaló hacia el establo. Al avanzar notó una ligera cojera en el animal… -Que pasó bonito, déjame ver…- Una roca algo grande se había introducido en la pezuña delantera del equino. –Ah, era esto- Sacó la piedra y la aventó lejos. –Si vieras por donde corres, no te pasaría- -Sólo prestas atención a dónde quieres llegar, pero olvidaste ver el camino que estabas pisando- dijo mientras acariciaba al corcel, siguió jalándolo al establo para guardarlo … - Somos parecidos ¿sabes? quedé maravillado por lo que estaba frente a mí, al fin pude tenerla, pero, estúpidamente, olvidé que el piso por donde me desplazo…

-André! Llegaste temprano, extraño no verte con la comandante ¿llegará después?

\- Alain!, Si, tuvo cosas que hacer.

\- Vaaaya, si no te conociera, diría que se pelearon. Se te nota en la cara.

\- Atiende tus asuntos, Alain- ¿qué hay para hoy?

-fiuuuuu… estuvo seria la cosa… Estamos a la espera de las órdenes de Bouillé, probablemente para patrullar París, sólo espero que lleguen mañana o pasado, mientras tanto aprovecha este día casi de descanso, contando fusiles- Te estaré llamando en breve- dicho esto, se retiró hacia el almacén.

André respiró hondo, tenía que concentrarse, sino todos iban a murmurar… una última acariciada al hermoso caballo y salió hacia el almacén. Lasalle, Armand, Jean y Alain, revisaban los fusiles. –Jefe de escuadrón Soisson, aquí el soldado Grandier reportándose-

Ya deja eso, André, redacta un informe de la contabilidad, indica la cantidad de fusiles en buen estado, y los que necesitan reparación.

También los que ya no pueden repararse- André se acercó al escritorio.

Yo te ayudo André-

Jean, tu a las justas escribes tu nombre- Una risa alegre se escuchó por todo el recinto

Oye- una patada cayó en la pierna de Armand -algún día escribiré un libro y te lo haré tragar entero-

Se titulará, memorias de un soldado pequeño- otra risa invadió el lugar

¡He crecido mira, tonto!

¡tú has crecido! ¿Y tú pistolita? - señaló, Lassalle

¡Es lo más largo que tengo! ¡Miren perras!- Se bajó, el pantalón -¡ Para sus ojos!

¡Ajjjjj, tapa eso! - ¡Qué asco! - ¡Mis ojos!

¡Guácatela! Ya arréglate el uniforme- Alain habló con asco - no vaya a llegar la comandante y te vea el culo-

En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de improviso. Una inconfundible y hermosa cabellera rubia brilló a través de la entrada.

¡Buenos días, comandante! - Todos saludaron

No voy a creer que es la comandante. ¡idiotas!, el pantalón de Jean estaba en sus rodillas, sus nalgas se podían apreciar completamente.

¡Buenos días soldados! -

Al escuchar la voz de su superior, Jean palideció, intento levantarse el pantalón, pero soltó los pantalones que cayeron de nuevo. Para subirlos, tuvo que agacharse bastante, separando las nalgas y mostrando todo lo que no quería mostrar.

Ante esa escena, Óscar miró seria a otro lado. Lasalle, vomitó. Armand se puso detrás de él simulando ser su pareja. Con mucho esfuerzo, André contenía la risa. Alain no pudo más y se rio estrepitosamente.

¡Ya déjense de tonterías! ¡hay mucho que hacer! ¡Jefe de escuadrón, Soisson!

¡Si comandante!

Espero el informe de esta revisión para la tarde, ¿quién es el encargado de redactarlo?

¡Si comandante! El soldado Grandier, empezará en este momento.

¡Bien!- su voz se enterneció, su mirada aún más cuando se fijó en él.

¡Jean Cignet! Termine de vestirse, 80 vueltas al local, así aprenderá a respetar el uniforme de nuestro ejército francés.

¡Si comandante!- Respondió un muy avergonzado Jean.

¡Lasalle! Limpie eso

¡Si comandante!

Óscar se dirigió a su oficina, había mucho que revisar.

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad inusual, estaba ansiosa por hablar con André, quería explicarle porque tenía el libro y el juguete guardados. Se concentró para terminar pronto de ordenar los informes de la semana.

Unos golpes en la puerta

¡Comandante, le traigo el informe solicitado!

Bien, Alain… por favor, llama a André.

Lo siento, comandante. Pero hace media hora, André se dirigió a París.

¿Qué?-

Al terminar el almuerzo un mensajero avisó que el general Bouillé no emitirá ni una orden hasta pasado mañana, olvidé decirle, lo siento. -

Pero y ¿André?

Me tomé la libertad de darles un descanso, trabajamos duro, los demás tienen limpias sus barracas. Invitamos a André a una taberna, nos dijo que se adelantaría, quería pensar, a decir por su semblante, parece que algo le ocurrió.

Está bien, Dagout también está de descanso. Sabes a que taberna, necesito conversar con él.

Es la de siempre…. Se lo veía muy dolido Óscar, quiere estar solo- La miró fijamente.

Óscar sintió el reproche de esas palabras, Alain sabía que él la amaba desde siempre…

Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

¡Con su permiso comandante!

A solas en su oficina, la rubia se sentó en su escritorio… -¡Mi amor, André! ¡No dudes de mi amor por ti! ¡Sólo es por ti! ¡Sólo para ti! - sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó, una botella de vino, Ni siquiera buscó los vasos, bebió directo de ella.

En París, André, había llegado a la taberna. Luego de dejar a su caballo encargado,se dirigió a la mesa más alejada y oscura, para sentarse; su mantel tapaba hasta el final de las patas, era perfecta, pidió dos jarras de cerveza... -para empezar- se dijo, sonriendo amargamente…

En la otra esquina, dos voluptuosas meretrices, lo habían visto llegar, se acercaron gustosas, por la posibilidad de pasar la noche con semejante hombre…

\- ¿Porqué tan sólo? - ven conmigo, voy a hacerte sonreir, estas muy tenso, dijo la morena, había puesto sus manos sobre sus hombros, dándole suaves masajes…

¡Oye!, protestó la rubia, ¡primero conmigo y luego tú!

¡Vete al carajo! La empujó la bella meretriz

¿Qué has dicho barata?

¡que te largues!

La discusión de las hermosas meretrices, lejos de enorgullecer a André, lo hicieron sentir peor, recordó aquel juguete….. - ¿no puedo complacerte completamente, Óscar?

Señoritas, les agradezco su interés, pero quiero estar solo

Bien ¡ya escuchaste!, Retírate

Si yo me voy, tú también. La jaló, con fuerza. A empujones, se retiraron.

Sentado en aquel rincón oscuro, André continuó bebiendo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Ya de noche, la taberna se había llenado de gente, soldados riendo, la música bulliciosa, canciones de cantina. Lasalle, Jean, Armand y Alain, ya habían llegado, vieron a André sentado al fondo en la mesa más solitaria.

Voy a llamarlo-

Espera ¡Armand!- Alain detuvo a su amigo, - déjalo sólo, necesita pensar, lo traeré más tarde… -

¡No te olvides! Me debe un trago-

Dicho esto, se sentó de nuevo a beber con los demás. Hasta ese momento, todo transcurría típicamente en la taberna, todos reían, algunos reñían. Cuando, intempestivamente, Óscar aparece en medio del salón… totalmente ebria.

¿Dónde está? -

Al fondo comandante-, contestaron todos

Dando tumbos, Óscar se dirigió hacia el lugar

Ahora si se armó, prepárense para separarlos. - Exclamó Alain - Pero antes pidamos tres jarras más. - Sonriendo, llamó a la camarera, todos aplaudieron.

André continuaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. –Óscar- dijo tristemente. Los ruidos de unas firmes pisadas, lo sacaron de su letargo, volteó para ver quien se acercaba.

¡Óscar!

Ella ni siquiera le dio tiempo para pararse, cogió una silla cercana y la pegó con fuerza a la de él. Dejó una bolsa en la mesa. - ¡No te mueves de aquí hasta que hablemos! -

¡Óscar! ¡estas, ebria!

¡Y eso que! ¡te amo! - sacó el juguete de la bolsa - ¡nunca lo use, no lo necesito! ¡sólo tuve curiosidad por las últimas imágenes que estaban en el libro! ¡No porque necesitara sentir más! -

¿Porqué, no lo devolviste entonces?, ¿Porqué, sudabas cuando te abracé? -

¡No lo he devuelto, porque lo olvidé! ¡Sudaba, porque me imaginaba a nosotros haciendo lo de ese libro! -

Óscar acercó su cara a la de André - ¡No necesito nada! ¡ni pensar en nadie más que no seas tú! ¡Te amo! ¡te deseo todo el tiempo! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti!, Esto - cogiendo el objeto - ¡sólo fue una curiosidad! - Óscar se acercó más al bello rostro de él, estaba a punto de llorar, ya no soportaba la idea de que él, dudara de su amor, que se sintiera ignorado o marginado por el pasado. Frotó suavemente con sus labios, la mejilla del ojiverde, se dejó invadir por su perfume, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja masculina, mientras que su mano descendía para tocar su miembro por encima del pantalón.

André, se sobresaltó sorprendido, era la primera vez que ella lo acariciaba así, y era terriblemente delicioso. Sin poderlo evitar, empezó a gemir de placer.

¡Basta Óscar! - logró decir con dificultad. - La taberna está llena de gente. -

¡No me importa! – La rubia enceguecida por el deseo, siguió frotando su miembro con amor, mordía su cuello sin parar. Incapaz de liberarse de su toque, André la abrazó.

Para suerte de ambos, en varias mesas algo cercanas a ellos, empezaron cánticos alegóricos a la futura rebelión… Una bulla intensa llenó el lugar, André gimió más fuerte.

La comandante, se envalentonaba más, ya no podía detenerse, estaba atrapada por el gozo de escucharlo, a cada gemido, se excitaba más… André apretó los dientes. – por favor Óscar, ya no… ¡detente! ¡siento que voy a morir! -

Totalmente humedecida, la rubia desabrochó el pantalón debajo de la mesa, para liberar la poderosa erección palpitante, lo enrolló con su mano, grueso, duro, enorme… El olvidó donde estaba y la besó apasionadamente, ella continuaba moviendo su mano, dándole más placer.

Aquella excitante escena, el vino, el beso de André, su miembro grande e hirviente, la drogaron, no lo pensó, sólo actuó, separándose del beso, se deslizó ágilmente por debajo y delante de él, sin dejar de estimular el pedazo de carne, quedó de rodillas debajo de la mesa, tapada por el mantel

André se inquietó, adivinó lo que iba a pasar… le agarró su mano libre.

¡No! ¡Óscar, levántate!

Con fuerza, la comandante se liberó de su agarre, pensaba utilizar sus dos manos, mientras una viajaba de arriba y abajo recorriendo el miembro viril, la otra acariciaba aquellas bolsas de piel… André empezó a temblar…

La masculinidad del ojiverde goteaba sin parar, las manos de Óscar se humedecieron… Sentía su vulva palpitar húmeda, pero no iba a soltar aquel poder que había descubierto.

La rubia no se aguantó más, abriendo la boca introdujo la carne caliente de su hombre, cerró los ojos, y suavemente lo saboreó…. Sentir su dureza y grosor, le nublaron la conciencia… su néctar era delicioso.

¡No, Óscar! ¡NOOOOO! - André movió sus piernas una tras otra, metió la mano debajo de la mesa, cogió su cabello… iba jalar hacia atrás, tenía que poner fin a esa tortura exquisita, pero los viajes de arriba abajo de la boca femenina, aquella mano que acariciaba lo demás, se lo impidieron. No pudo evitarlo más y un grito de placer incontrolable se perdió entre el ruido de la taberna.

Mesas más allá, Alain y los demás seguían cantando… Sin embargo, una voz llegó hasta los oídos de Alain.

Alto, silencio, me pareció escuchar a André -

Yo no escuché nada. Debe estar con la comandante -

Tampoco yo, sigamos en lo nuestro -

Voy a verlo, ustedes sigan.

Preocupado, Alain se dirigió hacia el fondo, y como lo imaginó, vio a André tumbado en la mesa, dando de puñetes encima, se levantaba apretando los dientes, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no paraba de golpear la mesa con sus manos, se tumbó nuevamente, la cara contra el mantel.

Al verlo así aceleró el paso… - ¡Demonios! ¡esa marimacho, lo ha dejado solo, después de haberle dicho, sabe Dios qué cosas! ¡Idiota! ¡debes estar llorando, porque tu amada coronela se fue! -

André Que te pasa!¡Ven con nosotros, te estamos esperando! -

¡Alain! - sus ojos estaban casi nublados por lágrimas - ¡déjame sólo! -

¡No seas idiota! ¡deja de sufrir, por ella!

¡Vete Alain! - ahora tenía la mitad de la frente pegada a la pared.

¡No me moveré de aquí! -

Debajo de la mesa, Óscar continuaba deleitándose con aquel órgano masculino. Sin dejar de lamer y saborear la masculinidad de André, subió una mano para acariciar su vientre hasta casi llegar al pecho de él.

¡Pero que! - Alain vio una blanca y delgada mano cubierta por una impecable manga azul adornada con detalles dorados, salir entre las piernas de su amigo, la mesa estaba cubierta completamente por el mantel. André agarró la mano de Óscar, e intentó esconderla, pero ya era tarde.

Sorprendido hasta los huesos, Alain se dirigió a su compañero. -Los dejo solos, provecho - Se alejó rápido, dejando al ojiverde, al borde del éxtasis.

¿Dónde está André?, Porque no vino? -

Está muy ocupado… -

¿Con la comandante? - Sonrió maliciosamente, Lasalle

No, ella se retiró, pero regresará. Le dejó a cuidar unos cuantos papeles importantes, no lo molesten. - Soisson se sirvió más cerveza, pero se le derramó…

Estas nervioso Alain, que habrás visto- bromeó Jean, provocando las risas de los demás…

En el rincón más lejano, Óscar continuaba con su deliciosa y ardua tarea, chupaba, lamía acariciaba… Unos movimientos más, y sintió la punta más hinchada, el miembro más caliente…

¡Óscar!¡ voy a…! André se tumbó nuevamente sobre la mesa, agitado, sudoroso con media cara contra el mantel, no lo soportó más y soltó otro grito. Su esencia baño la boca de Óscar.

Sorprendida, la rubia sintió el empuje caliente de su semen, el líquido espeso pasó por su garganta, ardiente. Desesperada por escuchar su grito lleno de placer, chupó con más ahínco…. Las manos de André le habían cogido el cabello, en medio del éxtasis, había comenzado a mover sus caderas, por reflejo.

Su miembro vibraba, buscando vaciarse en su totalidad, a cada deliciosa salida se movía más rápido, gemía más fuerte, la mesa empezó a saltar. Óscar estaba maravillada al sentirlo así tan suyo, de ser ella la causa de su descontrol total… sintió que ella, se humedecía más.

Ya derramado todo, el miembro aún erecto descendió despacio. Un jadeante André, se incorporó para poner media cara en la pared, necesitaba aire. Soltó el hermoso cabello rubio para acariciar el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

Aún debajo de la mesa, la comandante, tuvo cuidado de guardar aquello que le había dado tanto placer. Luego de abrochar el pantalón, salió hasta sentarse al lado de su ex ordenanza, que aún respiraba con dificultad, pegó su rostro en su oreja, y aspirando su aroma, le soltó sin una pizca de pudor, relamiéndose los labios

Eres delicioso, eres exquisito… -

André la miró a los ojos, enamorado. Gracias a Dios, nadie se había percatado que Óscar había salido por debajo de él y con un profundo suspiro de alivio, se levantó y la cargó sin ninguna dificultad.

Atravesó el recinto, llevando su valiosa carga. Tuvo cuidado de no ser vistos por lo demás en las mesas de adelante. Llegó hasta la barra, para llamar al encargado

Dame una habitación -

Por supuesto soldado, la de al fondo a la derecha, recién hemos colocado agua en la bañera, es la mejor que tenemos- le respondió dándole la llave.

André se apresuró en subir, Óscar no dejaba de mirarlo, estaba hipnotizada, por ese estupendo perfil.

La habitación era sencilla, pero muy limpia, André hizo parar con mucho cuidado a Óscar y con rapidez se aseguró que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

Ya no se contuvo, la abrazó para besarla. Desesperado, le quitó la chaqueta, la blusa, apareciendo esas vendas que tapaban esos montes áureos, fuente de momentos imborrables… No iba a esperar más, sacó su cuchillo y con un hábil movimiento, las vendas cayeron hasta el suelo, arrancando un grito de sorpresa y placer por parte de la rubia.

La cogió de la cintura y la depositó en la cama, la besó, lamió su cuello con vehemencia y deseo interminables. Haciendo un camino de besos y mordidas, descendió hasta sus senos… Los succionó, los chupó, los lamió, lo que no era atendido por su boca, era atendido por sus manos. Óscar no paraba de gemir y jadear. Siguió bajando hasta el ombligo para saborearlo. La rubia, acariciaba sus cabellos, suplicándole que siguiera.

André se incorporó para quitarle las botas y sus pantalones, besando sus piernas en el proceso. Terminó totalmente desnuda a merced del único hombre capaz de morir por ella.

Perdido irremediablemente, el soldado separó las piernas de la comandante, su flor humedecida se abrió totalmente para él. Se abalanzó sobre ella, lamió su clítoris, la entrada húmeda de aquella cavidad divina, introducía su lengua, la sacaba, volvía a lamer con furia, con avidez, con hambre… Óscar, arqueaba su cuerpo, estrujando las sábanas, gritando de placer, mencionando su nombre como si la vida se le fuera.

El soldado sintió que el vientre femenino empezaba a vibrar, sabía que el clímax estaba cerca. Un poco más y un grito más agudo salió de los labios de la militar, un fluido blanquecino bajó humedeciéndola aún más. A cada contracción de su vientre Óscar, gemía con más fuerza.

André se levantó, mirando a aquella hermosa mujer extasiada por sus caricias, se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo. Óscar mantenía sus piernas abiertas mostrándose, ella misma las sostenía con sus manos para mantenerse así, mientras el orgasmo venía otra vez. Él, la miraba hipnotizado, erecto, totalmente desnudo, sin ni siquiera parpadear. Cada vez que el fluido femenino salía, ella se desesperaba otra vez. El hombre quería seguir deleitándose con esa fabulosa vista, se chupó el dedo índice, y con delicadeza extrema, estiró su brazo casi sin respirar, para tocar el exquisito clítoris, frotándolo suave y repetidamente.

Bajo ese toque, Óscar vibró toda, sus gritos se volvieron más agudos, sus gestos reflejaban más angustia, su fluido se derramaba constantemente. André se abalanzó de nuevo, limpió toda su vulva con su lengua, movió rápidamente su rostro en su sexo, para hundir su lengua una y otra vez mientras sostenía los áureos muslos abiertos con sus manos.

La erección húmeda masculina empezó a doler, ya era el momento, si no se hundía en ella moriría. Cogió los blancos talones de óscar para estirar sus piernas hacia arriba y adelante, separándolas hasta casi llegar a la altura de la hermosa cabeza rubia.

Subió más sobre ella y la penetró. Un grito masculino de inmenso placer fue música para la comandante, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, André lamía sus piernas estiradas debajo él… Óscar parecía una bisagra … La cama empezó a saltar.

El empuje era más rápido cada vez. Ambos gemían, ambos se llamaban, se decían te amo casi a la vez. Cuando de pronto, André se detuvo, retiró su miembro aún erecto, y la volteó, cogió sus caderas por detrás y la atrajo hacia él, la rubia por instinto separó más las piernas. Con suma delicadeza, el ojiverde la empujó por la nuca para que ella apoyara su cabeza en el colchón.

Así, con las nalgas de ella levantadas y su cabeza pegada a la cama. El ojiverde, la penetró otra vez, cogiendo sus glúteos, se movió rápido, fuerte y profundo. Óscar hundió media cara en el colchón para que sus gritos no se escucharán hasta abajo. André gemía cada vez más fuerte….

La cama volvió a saltar repetidamente con fuerza. Ellos no lo imaginaban, pero esa habitación estaba exactamente sobre la mesa donde Alain y los demás bebían alegremente.

Escuchen, alguien martillea arriba de nosotros, quieren hacer un hueco- exclamó asustado Lasalle.

Nadie martillea tan rápido, no seas tonto, parece otra cosa- respondió Armand

Esperen, voy a ver algo- Alain se dirigió a la mesa de André y tal como lo sospechaba sólo estaba su gorro estaba tirado en el suelo.

Al regresar a la mesa, Alain se sorprendió al encontrar a todos empolvados, hasta las jarras de cerveza se habían llenado de polvo. Una lluvia de tierra había caído de imprevisto sobre ellos.

Con la cara y la peluca de polvo, Jean se levantó estrepitosamente.

¡Carajo! Esos golpes van a tirar el techo… ¡corran por sus vidas! ¡sálvense! -

¡Cállate idiota! ¡Vas a asustar a todos!

¡Demasiado tarde! -

La música y los cantos alegres fueron reemplazados por gritos de miedo, todos desalojaron el local, excepto las prostitutas y el dueño, ellos sabían que nadie podía estar martillando a esas horas.

Alain, intentó calmar a todos:

ya pasó, todos regresen a sus casas. Ustedes regresen a las barracas, voy a buscar a André, aún está adentro –

Si Alain, no se demoren – Lasalle y los demás se dirigieron a la salida.

Soisson ingresó al local, llamó al dueño, pero nadie respondió. Una voluptuosa meretriz le dijo que estaba arriba buscando el origen del "martilleo". Alain la miró divertido, con una mirada pícara, le agradeció.

Se dispuso a encontrar a sus compañeros, para eso, subió por las escaleras ya en el pasadizo, pudo divisar al dueño cruzado de brazos parado delante de una de las puertas…

Quiero encontrar a dos imbéciles, uno gritó que el techo se iba a caer, y el otro les dijo a todos que se fueran. Todos se marcharon sin pagarme. El ruido lo estaba haciendo esta pareja, hace un momento dejaron de gritar y ya no se escucha el martilleo

Ya veo. ¿recuerda quiénes son? – Alain habló como si con él no fuera la cosa.

Si, uno de ellos es un soldado, alto como usted, joven, buen mozo, de cabello negro, mis chicas casi se sacan los ojos para estar con él, pero las despachó. Luego llegó un rubio, parecía una adonis, delgado, no tan alto, por el uniforme era su superior, se tambaleaba un poco cuando llegó, con el cabello largo, yo lo noté, era una mujer, se sentó al lado del soldado y luego desapareció por un largo momento… Cuando regresé a la barra, el joven alto tenía cargada a la rubia, me pidió una habitación y le di la llave de esta. Justo se encuentra sobre la mesa de sus amigos…

Alain rio discretamente.

Bien no se preocupe, yo los esperaré y cuando salgan les diré que deben arreglar esa parte del techo. -

Gracias, ¿sabe quién dijo a los demás que podían retirarse? -

Eh… no. -

Estoy más tranquilo, le enviaré a una de mis chicas para que no se aburra esperando, aquí tiene la llave, sé que su reconocimiento será generoso. -

¡Por supuesto!

Una bella y bien despachada morena, no se dejó esperar. Alain sonrió, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y la cerró con fuerza.

La joven morena, lo besó introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo, Alain la llevó hasta la cama y la desvistió. Admirándola, se desvistió rápidamente para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Luego de varios minutos, descansando uno al lado del otro, la meretriz le pidió que se echara boca abajo… Alain sonrió -preciosa, eres una pillina-

En realidad, acabo de encontrar algo que quiero probar contigo, estoy segura que te encantará - Deslizando su mano hacia su vestido, sacó el juguete sexual que Óscar había traído de su mansión. -Relájate, grandulón. - Echando saliva en la punta, introdujo el primer tercio del aparato, en el casto trasero de Alain….

Un grito, atravesó, las paredes de la habitación…

AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! TIENE ASTILLAS!

El dueño sonrió complacido – eso te pasa por despachar a todos y hacerme perder la noche… -


End file.
